Tales of Cheek: Winter
by Killy-S
Summary: It is the Winter of The Deepest Snow, Cheek Stag Otter and his friends are preparing for the season's feast. It is a time of food, friends, and stories of the Snow Badger and his Snow Hares.


**A/N This is a short story I wrote a few years back as a Christmas/Holiday story. I know winter for some of you was ages ago, but I'll stick it up anyway. The first Redwall book I picked up was **_**Mattimeo**_** and one of my favourite characters was Cheek the otter. I've decided in honour of those happy childhood memories I'm going to write three additional short stories about Cheek and friends. ( Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall) **

**While this tale takes place shortly after **_**Mattimeo **_**I have used references, and characters that appear in**_** A Redwall Winter's Tale **_** and **_** The Redwall Cook Book. **_** The songs featured in this fic are an assortment of Christmas or winter related songs that I enjoy. All have been slightly "Redwallized". Featured are: The Holly and the Ivy, A Child's Winter, Amid the Falling Snow, Christmas Comes but Once a Year. **__

The mid morning sun made the frost glisten on the road that divided Mossflower wood from the plains. Winter had only just arrived and already snow had fallen. It was little wonder Abbot Alf decided to name it the winter of the deepest snow.

Cheek Stag Otter sat bundled up in his patched homespun winter coat. His cousin Tummscoff Stag Vittlesmythe soon joined him. The hare sat himself down on the stone steps beside the otter brushing snow off his crisp blue winter jacket.

"So they kicked you out of the kitchen too?" Cheek said with a little laugh to himself.

Tummscoff scolded. "And it wasn't very sporting of the blighters either."

" I'd of thought you'd be used to it now fat belly."

" Fat belly yer self you cheeky little wretch. I've seen you tuck the scoff away. Worse then Uncle Basil any day wot."

" That may be so Tumm but at least I can get away with it. Not like you." With that he pulled out a scone from his pocket. " While you were getting a right ole dressing down from Sister May I plundered a few of these little beauties."

" And here Sister May was thinking you were after growing to become such a mature otter Cheek."

The pair looked up to see Matthias the Warrior standing in the doorway of great hall. Both young creatures stood and nodded respectfully to Redwall Champion.

"Skipper and his crew are needed to help prepare for the great feast, seeing as you two don't seem to be busy perhaps you wouldn't mind watching the dibbuns skating on the pond?"

Brushing off snow the two young creatures hurried off trying not to appear too reluctant.

The Abbey pond was frozen solid and all the dibbuns took great delight in skating and sliding about on it. Many of them had never experienced snow or ice before and gazed upon it with innocent curiosity. Bobble a tiny otter babe scarcely visible under the enormous scarf bundled around his neck and ears prodded curiously at the frozen water.

"Who made da water go hard?" He asked repeatedly to those around him.

Tess Churchmouse who had also been recruited as Dibbun minder smiled at the inquisitive infant.

"That would be the great snow badger and all of his snow hares."

Seeing Tummscoff and Cheek arrive the little otter babe pointed an accusing paw on the verge of tears. " Why you make my water go hard Mista hare. Now I neva gonna swim again."

Wiggling his ears in a comic fashion, as hares often do when confused Tummscoff was about to offer apology when Tess explained.

"Tummscoff isn't a snow hare Bobble. Snow hares are all white and Tummscoff still has brown fur. "

The talk of magical snow creatures brought the interest of more young beasts and several dibbuns gathered round.

"Miss Tess is mista Basil a snow hare he's kinda white and silvery." Piped up a small mousebabe.

"No, and don't suggest it to him either he's rather touchy about his turning fur colour."

Cheek and Tummscoff shared muffed chuckles as they both mentally noted to make snow hare jokes to Basil at some point that day.

"But why did the Snow hares make water go hard?" Questioned Bobble loudly a second time.

"You see little Bobble." Began Tess sitting on the log bench and encouraging the little ones to join her. "The Woodlands need to take a nap just like you or I. Every fourth season the great snow badger sends his hares to the woodlands to cover them in a snowy white blanket so they can rest till spring time. He also gives us snow so little dibbuns can skate on the abbey pond and make snow beasts. For all good little creatures that do as their elders say, eat all their vegetables, and take their baths the snow badger gives a special present."

" Really?" Came a chorus of voices.

An older dibbun mole by the name of Bungo confirmed. "Hurr Oi seen ee Snowie Badger moi self last Winter."

With this statement the little ones quickly crowded around Bungo demanding to hear more of this mysterious creature. The mole was pleased to oblige provided he could enlist them all into his snowball fight against Rollo bank vole and his team of young mice.

Tess smiled and watched them go keeping an eye on the ones who remained skating.

"Snow hare indeed." Tummscoff laughed taking a seat beside the mouse maid.

"What you never heard those stories before?"

"Oh come now Tess of course I bally well had. The old Mater and Pater always told the stories wintertime. Although our stories always told us to leave hot mushroom pasties on the window ledge to remind the snow hares to come. By morning they were always gone and a small gift was in its place. Was up until my fifth season when I caught Pa scoffing it down did I believe a jolly ole snow hare visited our home every year."

"Hey Tumm maybe we should tell the Dibbuns that part of the legend and get an extra feed this evening." Cheek his mischievous twinkle returning to his eye

"You will do nothing of the sort Cheek Stag Otter." Tess warned.

"Probably not the best idea old lad. After all where are we going to get enough gifts to give the young'uns? I hope Father Abbot has got something for the little ones. Or there will be a lot of sad faces tonight wot."

It was Tess' turn to turn mischievous. "Or perhaps the Snow Badgers Snow hares will bring gifts."

The two cousins passed confused looks.

"Miss I hope you are not suggesting I go roll in a bag of flour and masquerade as a blooming fairy tale?"

"No I wouldn't ask you to do such a thing Tummscoff. Besides you have been barred from the kitchen so I couldn't be able to cover you in flour even if I wanted to."

"Then what are you jolly well scheming?"

The moousemaid fluttered her eyelashes and stood up from the bench. "I'm not scheming anything you'll just have to wait and see." With that she went back to the abbey to see if she could assist her mother in preparations.

...

Three of the Long Patrol's north border patrol was on the march. This time around they would relieve troops currently assigned to the small fort on the boarder of Mossflower and the Northlands. Marching side by side were two long time friends Captain Muldoon Thistledown and Lieutenant Brin O'Hir. Lolloping up ahead was the youngest in the group Maigheach Fallow. The young haremaid leaped and bounded between the snowdrifts. Pausing in her merriment she stopped and ruffled her fur watching as strands of her summer brown fell to the snow.

"Patches must you?"

Maigheach turned around if it had not been for the red uniforms both the officers would be completely invisible.

"Lieutenant I truly do not appreciate being referred to as patches. And to answer your question I absolutely must Sah. Fancy a fine young miss like meself marching into Redwall Abbey in a motley coat. T'would be far better to have three white hares walk though the doors just in time for the winter feast. Wouldn't that make a jolly winter scene wot."

Brin fixed his haver sack about his shoulders and continued on. "Mai if you continue to be scattering fur all over the place we risk some wretched vermin seeing our position. And that wouldn't make for a jolly scene wot."

The much larger Captain Muldoon caught up with the pair of them. "Ach away with ye Brin the wee lassie is only 'aving a bit 'o fun. An' if der was to Vermin we would 'ave seen them long afore now. She makes a good point too. Can't 'ave our bonnie patches being all patchy."

Maigheach kept in stride with her offices tilting her head up to let a snowflake touch her nose. "Is it much further Captain? "

"It would get a lot closer if ye could stop yer gabbing."

...

The excitement of the new season and the tale of the Snow Badger moved quickly though Redwall Abbey. Ever beast old and young was caught up in the excitement of the season.

John Churchmouse and Sister may were busy arranging candles in Great Hall. John being the abbey recorder knew a great deal of tradition and old abbey custom.

" Sister I think we need more candles to light the entrance way. And the big red candle has to go in front of the tapestry to symbolize the spirit of Martin. But mind it doesn't go too close we don't want our dear friend to be burned."

Smiling quietly the good sister moved the candles as John asked. "Is there anything else we're missing John?"

"Well I had been hoping our special guests would have arrived by now." The old mouse said with a sigh.

"What guests are we expecting?" The Sister asked curiously.

"Oh you'll see Sister May, you'll see."

Before John could be asked any more questions in came Constance Badger with Skipper of otters. The pair of them carried one of the extra feast tables between them.

"Where shall we stow this then John me ole matey?" Skipper said grunting under the weight of the old oak table.

"Oh just next to the other one. Skipper."

Setting the table down Constance stood back glancing over the room. The old badger nodded approvingly. "It looks as though the old Snow King himself has visited. I hope Sister Pansy will be making packets of dried apples and candied chestnuts for the little ones. I'll never forget waking up when winter set in and finding a packet of treats and a window of frost left behind by the great Snow Badger. "

John Churchmouse smiled over his spectacles." Oh I'm sure there will be treats for one and all Constance."

Basil Stag Hare came wandering up from cavern hole. 'Skipper my lad what have you been teaching those young rips in that tribe of yours. I'll have you know I was set on by four blinking scoundrels demanding why I made the water turn hard. Water turn hard indeed cheeky little bounders wot wot. "

Seeing John Churchmouse the veteran hare turned on the mouse. "And You John old boy that Tess of yours has got some of the little ones believing I'm a blooming snow hare."

Constance and Skipper held a quiet giggle between themselves receiving icy stairs from the hare.

John Chruchmouse brushed off some invisible dust off one of the tabled. "Oh Basil can't you get into the spirit of things. Who knows maybe a few snow hares may make a visit. If the Dibbuns are bothering you why not take that nephew of yours and Cheek out to the woodlands to collect some holly for the table."

Basil pondered the idea for a moment then nodded in agreement. "Well that does sound like a splendid idea. Although I think we ought to take a few vittles with us. Can't go traipsing around the jolly old woodlands looking for foliage with out proper tucker wot wot."

Not waiting to hear any further comments the hare darted off surprisingly quick for a creature his age.

...

Cornflower and Mrs. Churchmouse had taken over the minding of the Abbey dibbuns. Wet from playing in the snow the little ones were marched inside the warmth of cavern hole before the cold set in. Hats, mitts, scarves, and coats were shed by the fireplace to dry. Most of the icy garments were strewn across the floor and doorway but between the two mouse wives soon everything was neat and tidy. The biggest challenge was the keep the little ones inside and warm with out interfering with the feast preparation. It was Ambrose Spike that came up with the solution. He had been looking for willing participants to try two of his newest creations he planned on serving during the feast. A pink winter drink Ambrose proudly called Cup of Cheer and warm russet apple cider were about to make their début. With the assistance of Brother Dan and Brother Sedge he bought up two pitchers and enough mugs for all. Ushering the little ones to sit around the fireplace drinks were handed around and Cornflower issues warm blankets to one and all.

Watching the little ones settle Cornflower winked at Ambrose " Now if we all sit quiet and thank Ambrose Spike for the warm drinks maybe he will tell us a story."

A chorus of thanks you's filled the air as all eyes turned on the hedgehog.

"Oh Cornflower I don't know about stories. I haven't been asked to tell one for a while."

Bobble the otter piped up offering a suggestion. "We want to hear about the Snow badger. Please Mister Spike tell us a winter story."

"Yeah the snow badger."

" Don't forget the snow hares."

" How do they make snow Mista Spike.'

" Oh you want a winter tide story. I 'spose I can oblige ye with a wintertide story. Let me think a moment." The old hedgehog took a draught of his drink before continuing.

"A long time ago there was no winter, no snow, and no ice. It was just Spring Summer and autumn all year round. The woodlands were growing weary and the fields yielded little for the land was too tired. One farmer a great white Badger was deeply troubled by this so he asked the land "Why won't you give me your bounty." The woodlands replied" We are so tired and long to rest but we cannot, after the harvest is over spring returns and everything must grow afresh. We long for a rest. Please Badger help us to rest so your crops will grow ripe again" The wise old badger thought the woodlands were very reasonable in their request. So he thought long and hard on how he might help the woodlands. This brought him on a great quest in search of a way to help. He travelled all around meeting many strange and curious creatures. One day he climbed a great mountain and on the very top it was so cold your breath turned to fog and the ground was covered in a cold white blanket. Living on this high mountain peak was a colony of snow hares. Each creature as pure white as the badger was. The wise old badger soon made friends with these hares and met with the hare king. The king told him that since the dawn of time his hares had made the magnificent cold blanket they called snow. The badger realized how wonderful this snow was and invited the hares back home with him. The King explained to the badger that he would love to return home with his new friend but all the snow hares had long ago made a promise to the mountain to keep it's high peak covered in snow so that it would never get a headache. Mountains being so high up are prone to get dizzy and have very nasty headaches. The old Badger didn't want to cause the mountain any pain but he wanted to help his woodland home. So he held a council with the mountain and the Snow Hare King to try to come up with a solution. The Mountain was so moved by the Badgers wish to help the Woodlands that he agreed to let the hares leave the mountain top and descend over the woods and plains for one season. After the autumn harvest the snow hares would bring snow to Mossflower country letting the woodlands sleep for one whole season until spring came. When their task is done the Snow hares return to their snowy mountaintop. And that little ones is why we have winter."

The little dibbuns gazed up in awe as Ambrose finished the traditional winter tale. There was a great many details left out and some slight alterations but the story would be told many times that evening and became more magical with each variation.

John Churchmouse had crept down during the tale pleased to see the little ones all behaving he whispered to his wife. "Perhaps we'll all get to see some snow hares tonight."

" John what ever are you plotting. All evening you've been whispering and muttering about something now what is it."

"Oh you will see before the night is out. But I hope we see soon or I fear there will be nothing to see at all."

...

The holly gathering party had grown since Basil has hurried out into the woodlands. The Hare had convinced his warrior companion Matthias to join them. Matthias in turn invited pretty young Tess Churchmouse the chance to get out of Dibbun minding. Where Tess went Mattimeo was sure to tag along as well.

Cheek and Tummscoff were the first to spot the ripe red berries of the holly.

"I don't know about you Cheek ole lad but I'm absolutely famished."

" Tumm I concur." The otter plucked a particularly fat berry and was about to eat it when Tess stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that either of you. Unless of course you want to spend the rest of the feast with tummy aches."

The otter immediately dropped the berries. "Then what are they good for if not eating?"

Tess sighed and began cutting off branches and passing them to Mattimeo." They are decorations for the feast table. You two are good at spotting plants why not see if you can find more. And maybe some of the blue variety too."

The hare and otter hurried off in search of more. Leaving Mattimeo quite puzzled.

" What's the blue holly for?"

Tess giggled. " To get rid of Cheek and Tummscoff there is no such things as blue holly. Come along Matti." Taking Mattimeo's paw she led him deeper into the woodlands.

"I thought we could do with a little alone time."

"Why Miss Chruchmouse you really are a sneaky creature aren't you."

Tess giggled and led him under a big oak tree. "Don't look now but I think I might be under some mistletoe."

The young mouse gazed up seeing the white berries and green leaves. Blushing around his cheeks he leaned in and gave the pretty mousemaid a kiss on the cheek.

" HAH Caught you!"

With a loud squeak the pair of mice turned to see Cheek and Tummscoff hiding in the underbrush.

" Blue holly berries indeed you didn't fool us for a moment."

"You two just wanted to slip away. Fancy that Cheek abandoning their blinking companions for some sloppy ole kisses."

Tess was having quite enough of the pair crossing her paws about her chest she scouled." Are you two quite finished?"

' Oh yes Tess. We nearly a whole blinking sack of holly." The hare held up their findings proudly.

"Just coming back to find you." Cheek said holding back laughter.

"Well you found us and I hope you're both please."

" Yes, I would say we are. Do you agree Tumm."

The hare nodded. ' Oh yes rather pleased with ourselves."

" What mischief are the four of you getting up to." It was Matthias carrying a small pouch filled with holly.

" Tess and Mattimeo found some mistletoe." Cheek said grinning.

The Warrior mouse peered up into the empty branches of the oak and spotted the plant. " What a keen eye you have Matti I'm sure Tess found her way under it. Pretty Mousemaids have a habit of finding there way under such placed."

Mattimeo turned a deep red and frowned at the snickering cheek and Tummscoff.

Basil found the group of holly collectors adding his findings to the sack. " Well Chaps This seems to be a good haul. Ole John Chruchmouse will be pleased to see this lot gracing the jolly feast tables wot. Speaking of Feast we best hurry up to make it in time."

" But Basil the feast won't start for at least another hour." Tess pointed out.

" Exactly want to get a good seat while I can missie." The Hare chuckled leading the way home.

The snow was falling deeper over the road as the Abbey dwellers made the treck back to the warmth of Redwall. The light started dwindling as the early dusk began to fall upon Mossflower. Basil's ears perked up suddenly picking up a distant sound of movement unknown to the others.

Cheek watched his parent curiously. " What is it Basil?"

" I hear creatures in the distance they are getting closer." The hares long ears twitched searching for the sound.

Matthias looked about the forest fringe ready for anything wishing he had brought the Sword of Martin with him.

As the paw steps drew closer the party could hear soft singing.

The winter snow is a delight

As it brightens up the winter night

And coats the earth in a cheery white

As it softly drifts upon it.

The smiling faces watch the ground

As the snow is falling all around

And through the glass there comes no sound

As the snowflakes melt upon it.

There was a pause in the singing.

" Oh come on Captain, Lieutenant you know the chorus at least."

With the sound of reluctant two male voices joined in

Snow hare, Snow House

Stay, play with me

Shake the snow down from the tree

Games once played by you and me

Snow is softly falling.

From the snow came three white hares all nearly blending into the snowy background. Basil was the first to identify them and call them over.

" What Ho Long Patrol over this way you chaps."

The three hares hurried to join the Redwallers a series of salutes and paw shakes followed as introductions were made.

"Now I know what John meant when he kept whispering about snow hares. He knew a patrol would be visiting us." Matthias shook the tall northern hares paw warmly. "How long will you be joining us Captain Thistledown?"

"Ooh we'll only be staying fer the evening. We canna stay too long gotta report for duty up in da Northern post afore the season gets much older. "

" It's a pity you won't be staying with us longer." Tummscoff added finding it increasingly difficult to keep his eyes off Maigheach.

Cheek immediately picked up on it and began to tease his cousin.

"I think Tummscoff is reconsidering his previous thoughts on a military career. Tell me miss Maigheach do ye actually have to fight off vermin or do they just turn to mush at the sight of ye like Tumm here."

"Oh that is uncalled for Cheek. Ignore my rudder tail cousin miss he's both cheek by name and nature."

The haremaid smiled. "If all my foes melted away it wouldn't be much fun for me then would it. I've never heard of a hare that had an otter for a cousin. Jolly strange."

Walking alongside the pretty haremaid Cheek shrugged. "It's a long story but if we could convince you to stay longer perhaps we could tell it."

John Churchmouse welcomed the group at the gate house door and ushered them inside.

"Just in time, just in time. Let me tell you the little ones have been waiting all day to see you three."

Captain Thistledown saluted and shook the recorders hand warmly.

"Anything t'help Redwall and fer da little 'uns."

Maigheach couldn't help but add. "And for a one of those flipping huge Redwall feasts."

Lieutenant O'Hir hushed the haremaid quickly.

In the distance the Abbey bells could be heard ringing announcing the feast John Churchmouse pulled out a package he had stowed away.

"Perhaps if we could be in spirit of the season you would like to put on something warmer."

Passing the packets to the three hares inside reviled festive snowy white robes.

Inside great hall the candles were lit and the food was laid out. As quietly as they could Basil and his charges slipped in one door Matthias, Mattiemo and Tess close behind. They took their seats while Father Abbot began his season day feast.

"We must thank our cooks for this glorious spread. All this good food to keep us warm during this long winter season. "

There was a round of applause for the abbey cooks then the Abbot raised his paws and was about to start grace when the main door flew open and in came three white hares in white robes spreading around holly for the table and giving candied chestnuts to the little ones.

The Dibbuns were over joyed.

"It's Snow hares. Real snow hares."

" 'an they have candied chestnuts."

"They really are white as snow."

Young Bobble was heard over all the other assembled Dibbuns" Mista Snow hare Mista Snow hare. Why is all the pond water hard?"

The Long Patrol joined the feasters in the festivities. Once all was quiet Father Abbot continued with the grace.

Bless this food and friends gathered here

Through winter frost and snow

Let this season bring joy to all we hold dear

And may we always to Redwall go

Amen

The feast began in earnest and as always the Abbey fare was spectacular. Cheek helped him self to a large bowl of otter's hot root soup while stealing his cousin's nut bread to dip it in. Tummscoff in turn pinched Cheek's beaker of the new Cup of Cheer and drained it before returning the beaker. The merriment and joy of the dibbuns could be heard though out the festivities as they laughed and squeaked with joy. The three visiting hares found themselves being put in a place of honour by the little ones who truly believed they were mythical snow hares. Little Bobble climbed up into Brin's lap cutting off the lieutenant a large slice of Abbey winter fruitcake.

" Here sir. Your gonna need lots of vittles so you can make lots of snow. Skipper says he'll take us sledging tomorrow if us little 'uns are good."

The kindly Lieutenant laughed taking a bite out of the deliclicious cake. "I'll see what I can do old lad. But you've got to be good for your Skipper."

Both Muldoon Thistledown and Basil took their eating very serious. With plates piled high with: Hot mushroom bake, Deeper 'n' ever pie, carrot chews, pear and apple pie, and fresh bread. Few words were passed between the two as they continued to eat in vast quantities of food and drink. The little ones sat in awe as the two hares went to it as only a hare could. Some tried to imitate their manners only to be scoulded by their mothers.

"But mama the snow hare is doing it. And I want to be big n' strong like him."Complained one small mouse as his mother stopped him from trying to eat a portion of pie far bigger then he.

Skipper and his crew brought out their bodhrans and penny whistles and began playing a lively reel but their encouragements to dance were quickly put down by the over fed abbey beast. Too full and tired to dance it was unanimously decided that song and story telling was a pleasant alternative. The three guests were called on by old and young to share some of there songs. Simultaneously Muldoon and Brin protested that they couldn't sing. Despite ever beast hearing they sing lustily with Basil Stag Hare when the veteran struck up an old hare drinking song. Getting to her paws Maigheach brushed the crumbs off her spotless robe and stood in front of the tables.

"Seeing as my travelling companions are being right ole spoilsports I suppose it's up to this little haremaid to welcome the season with song."

How I remember sleepless nights  
When we would read by candlelight,  
And on the windowpane outside  
A new world made of snow;

A million feathers falling down,  
A million stars that touch the ground,  
So many secrets to be found  
Amid the falling snow.

I close my window to the night.  
I leave the sky her tears of white.  
And all is lit by candlelight  
Amid the falling snow

The call for another song came and after pondering for a minute the pretty haremaid asked Skipper and his crew to assist knowing many woodlanders would know the tune. Beating a fast turn the pretty creature began to sing in a voice befitting a barracks room ballad.

On the road the frost is glistening.

People stream from Midnight Mass.

Friendly candles glow in windows.

Strangers greet you as you pass.

Home then to the laden table;

Mash and bruise and pints of beer,

Whisky handed 'round in tumblers,

Winter comes but once a year!

Puddings made with herbs and treacle,

Seeded raisins and ground suet,

Sated breadcrumbs and mixed spices,

Grated rind and plenty fruit,Cinnamon,

ginger, cloves, and nutmeg,

Porter, brandy, and old ale.

Don't forget the wine and whisky!

Winter comes but once a year!

Women fussing in the kitchen,

Lay the food on every plate.

Men impatient in the hallway,

Gulping and porter while they wait.

Who cares if we work tomorrow?

Now's the time to spread good cheer!

Pass the punch around the table!

Winter comes but once a year!

Soon everybeast was joining in the song and much to Skippers delight a good many dancers came to the floor. Ambrose Spike and his cellar hogs busied themselves refilling tankards as everyone raised a glass toasting one another. The old Hedgehog kept giving Cheek and Tummscoff dirty looks for loudly banging their tankards on the table in time to the music. Each tried to make theirs louder Tummscoff trying to get the attention of the pretty haremaid and Cheek just to annoy his cousin. Before the tune was over the cellar hog confiscated the dented tankards.

...

The night wore down good times were had by all. The Dibbuns reluctant to leave were ushered up to their beds by their minders and parents. Each of the three hares wandered up to the dormitories carrying at least two infants apiece. Tucked into their little beds for the night the little ones demanded one more winter story.

It was Brin who decided to take this one considering himself good at telling stories.

"After all the festivities are over his lordship the Snow badger looks down from the skies to see that every creature is a sleep. Then when he is sure al the little ones are sleeping, as they should be he visits each and every window leaving frost behind. But you have to be asleep other wise he isn't going to bally well bother with the frost wot. So if all of you are good as I think you are and go to sleep the snow badger may just visit. Leaving frost and perhaps a gift behind."

The story seemed to work with out complaint each dibbun cuddled into their beds and closed their eyes to await the coming of sleep. Dreams of feasts, Snow hares and the Snow badger filled their heads. And true to their word they slept till morning.

Bobble was the first up he peered out the dormitory window and hopped out of bed waking the others. "Look frost!"

As he got closer to the window he shouted in more excitement. "Toys! The Snow hares left us toys."

A neat pile of playthings each neatly tagged for identification was placed by the frosty window. The Dibbuns quickly fell upon it. Cloth rag dolls for the little maids, wooden blocks for the very little ones, moss filled balls, and neatly carved turn tops. But most exciting was the sleds that carried strict instruction that they must be shared by all. The Dibbuns took their gifts downstairs to breakfast eager to thank the snow hares. But there were nowhere to be seen. Father Abbot was eating his breakfast when the group of little ones fell upon him with questions.

"Where have the snow hares gone?"

"Won't they be coming back?"

Seeing the sadness on the little ones faces the Abbot tried to come up with an explanation but it was Bobble that summed it up nicely.

"They had to go back to the mountain so it wouldn't get a headache."

This explanation seemed to please the little ones and they went to breakfast proudly showing off their wintertide presents.


End file.
